masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yvonne Sutherburg
Yvonne Sutherburg (Russian: Ивонн Валентиновна Сутэрберг) is the chief engineer aboard the Poseidon and a longtime companion of Alan Shepard and Tiberpius Adranianus during their careers as Blue Suns mercenaries, bounty hunters and pirates. Initially cold and strictly professional, Yvonne developed a certain fondness for Alan, a relationship that later grew into mutual love. In 2820 CE, Yvonne found herself unwittingly caught up in a extragalactic conflict after a job revealed that her friend to be not only a former Alliance soldier, but the heir to the famed Shepard bloodline. As a result of her association with Alan, Yvonne, as well as Tiberpius, were always on the run from Alliance authorities and Spectre agents and fled to Illium. After freeing Alan from captivity, the group was able to travel to the Andromeda galaxy with the assistance of the Shadow Broker, Matriarch Liara T'Soni. Yvonne accompanied Alan on his various missions before their arrival to Kadara, maintaining a relationship with not only him but various other individuals along the way. She was later abducted by the kett on Voeld, where she was subjected to torture and grafted into a nearly deadly kett superweapon. However, with the aid of Pathfinder Scott Ryder, Alan saved her life and professed his love for her. She and Tiberpius would continue to accompany Alan, leaving the Blue Suns behind and take jobs at harassing the kett. The group traveled to the Initiative settlement Prodromos on planet Eos, where Yvonne saved the life of Mayor August Bradley from a would-be kett assassin. Immediately afterwards, the kett launched a full-scale invasion of the Heleus cluster starting on Havarl, where Yvonne and Alan witnessed the death of Tiberpius. Both she and the love of her life would eventually volunteer to lead an APEX strike team to raid kett supply depots and retrieve valuable intel for the Nexus. Afterwards, Yvonne and Alan agreed to join the Initiative. Biography Early life Born in the city of Moscow on Earth on September 15, 2796, Yvonne Valentinovna Sutherburg is the youngest child and only daughter of Major Vladislav Yanukovych (2756–2810) and Anastasia Spiridonovich (née Sutherburg; 2768–2802). She reportedly has five older brothers: Sergey, Dimitry, Yaroslav, Oleg and Ivan, all of whom had served as Spetsnaz before their transfer to the Systems Alliance. Her father Vladislav was a former intelligence operative, Spetsnaz and Alliance officer before being dishonorably discharged for conduct unbecoming; her mother Anastasia was a wealthy gardener of Polish/German-descent who immigrated to Russia to open floristry shops in Moscow, Volgograd and Saint Petersburg. According to Yvonne, one of her earliest memories is the scent of her mother Anatasia's white dress as they held hands on the balcony of a wealthy, upper-class Russian mansion with a view of the Moscow Canal and surrounded by a garden containing roses, daffodils, lilacs and tulips. Her father Vladislav, on the other hand, was rather violent; often found drinking and callously abusing both her and her mother physically for seemingly no reason at all. Although her mother tried to protect her, one day her father's rampages resulted in Anastasia's death. When she was fourteen, Yvonne ran away from home to escape from another one of her father's drunken rages. She was later apprehended by a corrupt Russian police officer on Tverskaya Street and taken to jail where she was beaten and raped. Traumatized by this ordeal, Yvonne took the officer's gun and shot him at point-blank range, placing a pillow over his head to suppress the noise. Upon returning home, Yvonne killed her father when he told her to get him another drink. Soon afterwards, Yvonne packed her bags, changed her ID and left home as a stowaway aboard a luxury passenger liner through the Charon mass relay and found her way to the Sahrabarik system. Mercenary career The Blue Suns .]] Four years later, Yvonne, now eighteen years of age, was able to find suitable employment when Jean Sterling sponsored her recruitment as a Blue Suns mercenary. Once she was able to prove herself, Sterling sent her to the Skyllian Verge as a junior mechanic, aiding her superior officer Idronis Grap'solok tinkering with A-98 Mantis Gunships and discreetly re-purposing LOKI mechs into aiding Blue Suns personnel during operations. She was also known to have committed scams, stealing from the very wealthy and transferring their funds to her clients. Known for being a young woman with a keen analytical mind and being able to fix anything using a welder, she kept the Blue Suns' mechs and gunships intact through the most depreciated times. merc into talking.]] It is known at one point that a group of her male comrades on her squad tried to assault her during the winter season; at this moment, however, recalling her horrid trauma she endured several years earlier, Yvonne instinctively fought back and brutalized her attackers until they begged for mercy. She refused, and left them to their fate. This earned her the admiration of her female companions and fear from other males, earning her the nickname "Ice Queen." After six years, Yvonne quickly established herself as one of the Blue Suns' high-ranking operatives, given the rank of Legionnaire and command of her own battalion. She is shown to be a capable leader, exemplified with successfully leading a fireteam on worlds such as Sanctum and Joab, the moon Kopis and repelling an enemy assault on Zorya with few casualties as possible. In most occasions, she was partnered with ex-turian military officer Tiberpius Adranianus who soon became a member of her squad as second-in-command. Operations in the Terminus Systems Her career with the Blue Suns inevitably led to an encounter with an individual named Kyle Ramirez, who was sponsored into the mercenary group via an agent of the Shadow Broker. Both had differing views on morality and mission protocols, and would often come into conflict with one another, with Tiberpius occasionally having to keep the two from tearing each other apart. Things finally came to a head during a mission in the Terminus Systems; when the Blue Suns assigned Yvonne, Ramirez and Tiberpius to carry out a raid on the cargo freighter MSV Crimson Clupea, the group was lured into a trap and the Suns suffered a devastating defeat. Back at Blue Suns headquarters, their boss Khonin Ghor'nawar punished Yvonne by stripping her of her rank and replacing her with Ramirez as CO of her unit when the latter revealed valuable intel showing the trap was set up by the Systems Alliance, who became increasingly aware of the Blue Suns' activities in the Verge. According to Ramirez's testimony, he voiced his concerns but his warnings were ignored. Yvonne voiced her objection at the decision and expressed her doubts of Ramirez's legitimacy to his claims, but was overruled by Khonin, who was seemingly impressed with Ramirez. Before setting off on their next assignment, the team was given a modified ''Normandy''-class starship: the Poseidon. Evading the Alliance To be added New Beginnings Infiltrating ExoGeni To be added Rescuing Alan Shepard To be added Standoff on Illium To be added Voyage to Andromeda To be added Standoff with the Initiative To be added Mission to Voeld To be added Skirmish on Eos To be added Disaster on Havarl To be added Working with Ryder To be added Personality and traits When first introduced, Yvonne is depicted as stoic, serious, cold and emotionally detached. She rarely smiles and is not known to possess any sense of humor or be able to laugh, admitting to not being "good with feelings". Because of this, Yvonne has been described as "cold as ice." She is usually all-business, and does not support ideas she deems reckless or places her team in unnecessary danger. Although she is normally antisocial, Yvonne is not above fulfilling her own desires and was known to occasionally have casual sex with Alan Shepard while on shore leave. However, she tends to avoid the topic of discussing relationships, explaining such entanglements would only lead to trouble and purports to be uninterested. Over time, the longer she spends around Alan, Yvonne becomes more open to him and realizes she's falling in love with him, fearing the intensity of her affection towards Alan. When pressed, Yvonne reveals she endured years of abuse from her father and was raped when she was a teenager; such actions left her feeling mistrustful of others and fear of emotional attachments, believing people would only use her and discard her. This explanation reveals that her frosty personality is simply a facade, a behavioral defense mechanism to hide her insecurities. Notably when Alan professes his love for her, she is so emotionally affected that she is shown to be crying. Despite her flaws, one of Yvonne's greatest traits was her loyalty to her squadmates, particularly Alan and Tiberpius Adranianus. Although the three often got into fights, threatening to shoot, maim, or even murder one another on occasion, the bond between them was inseparable. Appearance Yvonne is regarded as a woman of extraordinary beauty―ice cold blue eyes, luxurious chin-length black hair, and a slim figure. She wears a skintight hex-patterned black jumpsuit, grey fingerless gloves and black knee-high stiletto boots. Skills and abilities In addition to being very persuasive, Yvonne was an extremely skilled mechanic. She had a reputation of being able to fix anything and managed to keep the Poseidon running as well as upgrading the starship, even in the most desperate of times. Fast and agile, Yvonne was also a crack shot with a pistol or another projectile weapon, a necessary skill for bounty hunting. Even when outnumbered, Yvonne is aggressive enough fighter known to be able to turn the odds in her favor against dangerous creatures, Remnant, Outcast pirates, Roekaar and kett on multiple worlds and escape relatively unscathed. She was also skilled at tattooing, evident when she tattooed the Blue Suns insignia on Alan Shepard's right shoulder and the N7 logo on his back. Appearances in other media * Mass Effect: Horizons (First appearance) Quotes |-|Spoken by Yvonne= Mass Effect: Horizons *''(cornering her target)'' "Going somewhere?" *"We're here for only one person tonight. We'll collect him and go. The rest of you—stay put and there won't be any trouble." *''(while giving Alan his first tattoo)'' "Ради всего святого, держи еще крепкого ребенка!" (Translation from Russian: "For God's sake, hold still you big baby!") *"(Sighs.) Our clients don't pay us enough credits for this job." *''(to Alan)'' "I'm not sure I'll ever understand any of you Shepards, but I trust you." *"No need to worry about that, I assure you. Give me at least 10 minutes, and I can enhance the Poseidon's systems in no time." *''(to Tiberpius)'' "Sometimes you can be quite a narrow-minded Доисторическая птица (Translation from Russian: "prehistoric bird"). We just got Alan back from the Alliance and now you're thinking about tossing him to the wolves over a few dozen credits? Forget it. You even try it, and I'll put you down like an animal." *''(upon beginning a romantic relationship with Alan)'' "This... entanglement, or whatever it is you want to call it, it's new to me. Caring for you... was obviously not part of the contract. I have no experience with any of this. I've always feared it, thinking that what happened to me in the past might happen again. But at the same time, I find myself wanting it. I feel... anxious when I look at you." *''(to Alan)'' "я люблю тебя (Translation from Russian: "I love you"), AJ. Now and forever." |-|Spoken about Yvonne= |-|Conversations= Trivia * Yvonne speaks with a thick Russian accent. * She is voiced by Denise Gough, and her appearance is based on that of English actress Kate Beckinsale. *Her measurement is 83D-58-88cm. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Engineer Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Freelancer Category:Andromeda Category:Pirates Category:Biotics